Espera y Sigue
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: Algo ha acechado ahí arriba desde hace mucho tiempo. Observando, analizando, estudiando. Un monstruo, un ser, un mal que busca algo peor que la muerte de aquellos quienes habitan ese hogar. Pudieron evitar a este ente, si tan sólo lo hubieran ignorado. Pudieron cambiar su destino, si no le hubieran temido.
1. El Legado

La Luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, acompañada solo por el sonido de grillos y el viento que soplaba levantando algunas hojas que caían de los árboles. El silencio invadía cada rincón de la casa, exceptuando un lugar en especifico. La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abría lentamente, dejando escapar un rechinido que no despertó a ninguno de los miembros de la familia. Una silueta se deslizo por el pasillo, discreto para no causar ni un otro sonido fuerte.

El acceso al ático fue abierto, las escaleras se desplegaron dejando entrar al individuo al interior, mas el sujeto solo se sentó en los escalones, esperando.

 **-Espera y sigue. Tal y** **como** **lo** **hace** **un** **príncipe** **cuando** **ve** **al** **rey** **delirando, postrado en** **su** **cama.** **En su** **lecho** **de** **muerte. —** La voz. Esa tétrica voz muerta que le acompañaba cada vez que se lo pedía siempre la recibía recitando versos llenos de pesadez— **¿Has traído** **más** **miedos?**

Respondió, calmada. Ya estaba acostumbrada a su presencia, y hasta lo consideraba como un amigo.

-Si. Necesito deshacerme de estas cosas.

 **-¿Que** **es** **esta** **vez? Huelo... Depresión, fracaso, vergüenza. No** **se** **comparan** **a** **tus** **temores** **anteriores, servirán** **por** **ahora. —** Necesitaba que lo hiciera, no le gustaba, pero resultaba ser algo útil para ella. No sabría como sobrellevar todo lo que cargaba sobre sus hombros, ese peso que llevaba no la dejaba en paz. Esos insultos y ofensas, sin poder hacer nada para defenderse— **Acércate mi** **niña, es** **necesario** **de que te** **acerques** **más** **para** **poder** **llevármelos** **conmigo. Sé** **que** **no** **quieres** **verme, así** **que** **haz** **lo** **que** **siempre** **haces. Cierra** **los** **ojos.**

No supo con exactitud desde cuando hacia esto, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que empezó hace mucho tiempo, y no se detuvo desde entonces. No quería mirarlo, no quería averiguar como era en realidad. Sus primeras veces solo bastaba con que la voz hablara para que huyera de ahí gritando y pidiendo ayuda a su familia. Con el paso de los meses aprendió a sobrellevarlo, y eventualmente entablaron conversación. Él le prometió de que podría deshacerse de sus penas, de su odio, de sus preocupaciones, tan solo absorbiendo su miedo. Ella acepto.

Las consecuencias de estos actos se presentaban en su personalidad constantemente, sus seres cercanos no parecían darse cuenta. Años y años de este método extremo podrían llevar a cualquiera al borde de la locura. De todas formas lo hacia, no tenia opciones.

Ascendió hacia el sitio oscuro, cerrando los ojos, y abrazándose a si misma. Escuchó los crujidos de la madera siendo pisoteada por alguien, o algo. Se oían cada vez más cerca. Empezó a sudar frío y sus piernas temblaron; este proceso la ponía nerviosa cada vez que lo repetía. Aún sabiendo de que con los párpados abiertos no conseguiría ver al ser que le arrebataba sus pesadillas no se arriesgaría, los mantendría cerrados todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Un aire caliente recorrió su frente, haciendo sus cabellos a un lado, estaba siendo olfateada. Escuchó como es que los pasos andaban a su alrededor, la bestia la analizaba. No conocía su aspecto, ni quería imaginárselo. La ultima vez que le preguntó como se veía, él le respondió de una manera cruel.

- **Piensa** **en** **el** **peor** **monstruo** **que** **existe, piensa** **en** **el** **peor** **accidente** **que** **podría** **suceder, piensa** **en** **la** **peor** **noticia** **que** **te** **podrían** **dar. Junta** **todo** **eso, y** **ese** **sentimiento** **no** **se** **comparará** **nada** **cuando** **veas** **como** **luzco** **en** **realidad.**

No quiso preguntarle de nuevo sobre el tema.

 **-Hemos** **terminado.**

Libero todo el aire de sus pulmones, se sintió aliviada al sentir que ya no tenia miedo. Aún sin poder ver, descendió hasta las escaleras, y volvió a sentarse. Abrió los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Le agradaba la calma que la recorría tras deshacerse de sus preocupaciones.

-Señor... ¿Porque existen personas así?

 **-Por** **que** **sin** **esas** **personas, no** **existirían** **seres** **tan** **puros** **como** **tú. Es** **la** **Ley** **de** **la** **Equivalencia.**

-¿Dejare de hacer esto algún día? No me gusta... Bueno, no del todo.

 **-Te** **gusta** **vivir** **en** **la** **ignorancia, sin** **tener** **que** **soportar** **los** **duros** **golpes. Nunca** **te** **he** **detenido** **de** **enfrentar** **tus** **temores, sí** **algún** **día** **eliges** **esa** **opción, entonces** **ya** **no** **dependerás de** **mí.**

 **-** Usted me agrada señor. Me ha ayudado bastante, no quiero que se vaya. ¿Que pasa si algún día tomo esa decisión y después me arrepiento?

 **-No** **habrá** **vuelta** **atrás, afrontaras** **tu** **propio** **camino, sola.**

La calma reino unos segundos más, el efecto de perder el miedo tomaba unos momentos.

- **¿Necesitas** **algo** **más?**

-De hecho, traje esto. No sé si le gustaría quedarse a leer conmigo. —Perdió su temor, y al hacerlo, él se llevaba algo más consigo. Le mostró al cuarto oscuro una revista.

 **-Sabes** **que** **no** **hago** **eso. No** **puedo** **soportar** **caer** **en** **su** **ignorancia. Su** **estúpido** **entretenimiento** **que** **los** **hace** **vivir** **en** **una** **realidad** **que** **no** **existe** **no** **me** **atrae. Lo** **siento.**

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo.

- **Se** **hace** **tarde, mañana** **tienes** **escuela, debes** **descansar. Recuerda: Espera** **y** **sigue.**

Dio un largo bostezo, antes de responder.

 **-** Espera y sigue. Buenas noches, señor.

 **-Buenas** **noches, Leni.**

La joven abandonó el pasillo y se introdujo en su habitación, deseaba dormir en calma de una vez. Olvido cerrar el acceso a ático, alguien más lo hizo por ella. Las escaleras volvieron a su lugar como por arte de magia, sin que nadie lo tocara. Por suerte todos tenían el sueño pesado, pues nadie escuchó las oscuras palabras de la cosa que habitaba ahí sin que lo supieran.

- **Soy** **la** **oscuridad** **que** **los** **protege.**

No tenían ni idea de lo que era capaz de hacer. Tampoco sabían de que una de las hermanas se levantaba a medianoche para charlar con esa aparición.

- **Soy** **el** **Dios** **que** **les** **miente**.

Y tampoco sabían, de que no sólo era una.

 **-Soy el** **pintor** **de** **falsa** **fe.**

Habían otros tres.

 **-Con** **armas** **encima** **y** **leyendo** **biblias.**

Y sus miedos lo alimentaban. Lo hacían crecer, lo hacían más fuerte. Por que su miedo era su poder.

 **-Largo** **de** **aquí, y** **salva** **tu** **fe. Lejos** **de** **esta** **puerta.**

Su plan apenas comenzaba. No era el único de su especie, existían otros, en otras partes. Y sabia muy bien como contactarse con ellos. Su plan no era que vivieran con miedo. Su plan era que se vivieran... en el miedo.


	2. Ilusiones

**-El sueño que deseamos cumplir es muy diferente a la realidad que se nos presenta. ¿No es así? Has crecido creyendo que lograrías lo que otros no. Y de todas formas vives con miedo, miedo al rechazo. Creí haberme deshecho de eso hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por que ha vuelto ese miedo, mi pequeña?**

El centro comercial se hallaba repleto de gente, y todos sus hermanos no tardaron en perderse en sus tiendas, cada uno buscando algo que necesitaba. Ella tuvo que quedarse cuidando a la menor por orden de su madre, la cual también se introdujo en el mundo de las compras.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. —Alguien estaba sentado en los escalones, rodeado de oscuridad, abrazando sus piernas, y con la respiración agitada; se veía muy débil— No vengo aquí desde hace mucho. No creí volver por una estúpida razón como esta.

Vio a Luan saliendo de una tienda de disfraces, llevaba consigo varias bolsas que probablemente eran trajes de payasos o magos. Le pidió que fuera ella quien se encargara de Lily, pues tenia algo más importante que hacer. Su hermana iba a responder de forma negativa con un chiste, pero al ver su rostro suplicante no tuvo más opción que aceptar su petición.

 **-Esto no es falta de autoestima, esto va más lejos. Alguien maravillosa como tu no debería estar sufriendo de esta manera. Entonces, ¿A que le temes? Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.**

Se movilizo rápidamente hacia una de las atracciones que presentaban ese día por la celebración de la noche de brujas. Un laberinto de espejos extremadamente gigantesco, donde se decía que las personas tardaban horas en salir, e incluso se dijo que alguien no lo consiguió. Trago saliva. No le daba miedo entrar a un lugar así, lo que le daba miedo era con quien (o que) se encontraría dentro. Le pidió al encargado, un joven malhumorado, que le diera una entrada para el laberinto. El muchacho le dijo que esperara en la fila, otras diez personas aguardaban su turno para ingresar.

-No sé... Es ridículo que le tema a algo así. Sé que soy buena, que no tengo de avergonzarme por como soy. Es solo que a veces me gustaría recibir... No lo sé.

Alguien llamaba a su celular, reviso de quien se trataba. Su madre no se debía enterar donde se encontraba en ese momento, eso arruinaría sus planes. Silencio su teléfono, mas unos minutos después sintió como vibraba. Recibió un mensaje.

 **-Pequeña, no tendrías que temer a esos envidiosos que te ofenden, que te insultan diciendo que no tienes talento. Le prestas más atención a los que te odian, que a los que te adoran. Ven, deja que me deshaga de esas inseguridades y te libere de tu dolor.**

El mensaje de una de sus hermanas le preguntaba donde se hallaba, la familia iba a abandonar el centro comercial pronto. Respondió diciéndole que los alcanzaría después, que no se preocuparan.

-¿Terminaste? —La voz no respondió, esa era la señal de que había concluido con su tarea. Volvió a las escaleras para sentarse de nuevo, dándole la espalda al ático y rearmando su posición anterior. Sus inseguridades dejaban de atormentarla, y su confianza se fortaleció tanto que decidió preguntarle algo más a su amigo— ¿Eres real?

La fila se acortaba, solo un par de minutos más y podría terminar con esto. Su móvil recibió otro mensaje. Ahora su hermana le pedía que por lo menos le dijera donde estaba para no preocuparse tanto. No se había percatado de que las horas pasaron volando. Fastidiada por su insistencia no quiso responder.

 **-¿Dudas de mi existencia? Vamos a definir la palabra "real". ¿Es que acaso existe? ¿Como podremos saber con exactitud si algo es falso o real? Pregunta a un ciego si los colores existen, pregunta a un profesor si la ignorancia es real, pregunta a un abogado si existe el bien o el mal. Sé que piensas que puedo ser parte de tu imaginación, un fragmento de tus pensamientos, un tornillo suelto de tu cabeza. Y quien te culparía. ¿Como diablos puede existir algo que se deshaga de tus miedos?**

Más mensajes del mismo emisor estuvieron llegando, insistiendo en que respondiera. Finalmente su turno llego. Era la siguiente y ultima, sí ingresaba por esa gran puerta negra ya no habría vuelta atrás. Opto por apagar su celular para que no la siguieran molestando, no sin antes enviar un ultimo mensaje.

 **-Puedo demostrar que soy real. Hay otro ser como yo, con distintas habilidades. En un lugar donde lo falso es alabado, y lo real es condenado. Puedes ir sí lo deseas. Solo necesitas creer en mi, y confiar.**

"Lo siento, necesitó quedarme un poco más. No tardare demasiado." No quería dejar preocupada a su familia. "No te preocupes Leni. Dile a mamá que llegare en la noche."

 **-En el centro comercial, a la vista de todos, se haya uno de los míos. Para verlo, para invocarlo, solo basta decir algo que conoces muy bien.**

Los senderos eran estrechos, las paredes eran espejos, el sitio era iluminado por unas cuantas luces en el techo color escarlata y era muy difícil diferenciar los accesos a otros caminos. El lugar estaba en silencio y calma, los sonidos del centro comercial se fueron apagando más y más a la vez que se sumergía dentro de esa atracción.

 **-Espera y sigue.**

Pronunció las palabras cuando se planto delante de uno de sus reflejos y miro sus propios ojos fijamente.

-Espera y sigue.

Sí, espero a que sucediera algo, a que el vidrio se rompiera, o las luces se apagaran, o al menos que se oyera una voz tenebrosa. Nada, ni un cambio. Ni siquiera hubo un cambio en su reflejo, quien seguía viéndola, quieta, cuando ella ya estaba moviéndose.

 **-Así es, mi pequeña Luna.**

Su contra parte en el vidrio cerro los ojos, al igual que los miles de reflejos que ya no imitaban lo que hacía. No tenia a donde ir, estaban por todas partes, y la salida se perdió. Un coro de voces se escucho retumbar por las paredes, aumentando el volumen gradualmente, diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

 **-¡Es real! ¡Es real! ¡Es real!** —Era un taladro que penetraba su cráneo. De no haberse tapado los oídos, podría haber sangrado— **¡Él vive! ¡Son sus elegidos! ¡Necesita más poder! ¡PODER!**

Las jóvenes en los espejos desaparecieron, las voces se oían tan fuertes como siempre. Luna estaba desesperada, jamas espero encontrarse con algo así. Creía que esta experiencia se parecería a la que tenia en casa a la mitad de la noche cada vez que necesitaba conversar con alguien además de Lincoln o sus otras hermanas.  
Cayo arrodillada, no sabía cuanto tiempo más sus tímpanos soportarían tal fuerza vocal antes de reventar.

 **-¡Mi ayuda! ¡Es necesaria para liberarlo! ¡SÁCAME! ¡SOLO TIENES QUE DECIRLO! ¡POR FAVOR!** -Era una mezcla de pedido de ayuda, con un grito de desesperación, y un toque de desprecio.

Imágenes de ojos psicóticos con venas rojas parecidas a ramificaciones aparecieron en los espejos, todas las pupilas apuntaban hacia la muchacha. No soportaba más, quería irse, huir de ahí. Pero estaba en blanco, la adrenalina aceleraba su corazón y su sangre recorría su cuerpo con tanta rapidez que sentía como es que sus venas palpitaban. Se tiro al suelo y tomo una posición fetal, lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, la desesperación se incrementaba.

- **¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!** —No veía más, tenia sus párpados cerrados. Esas voces se acercaban, y algo comenzó a tocarla en la espalda. Una mano— **¡DILO! ¡DILO! ¡DILO! ¡DILO! ¡DILO**! —No tenia idea de lo que quería que admita. El miedo no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Aunque quizás, solo quizás, el miedo fuera la respuesta. Tal vez su instinto le transmitía el miedo a propósito, por que esa era la respuesta. Esa era la solución.

- **¡DILO!** —Sintió a cientos de manos tomándola al mismo tiempo, acariciándole en diversos lugares, algunas hicieron un agarre brusco, estaban listos para tirar de ella y romperla en pedazos.

-¡Eres real! —Grito. Las voces se apagaron de golpe, y ya nadie la tocaba. No quiso levantar la vista, no quería encontrarse con los ojos llenos de locura que no dejaban de observarla. Lloro un rato más. Lloro por mentirle a su madre, por alejarse de sus hermanos, por haber venido a este lugar.

Lloro por tener miedo.

Entre sollozos, alzo la cabeza para revisar si es que aún seguían ahí. Lo único que vio en el espejo que tenia delante fue a una adolescente suplicando como una niña pequeña. Abrazándose a si misma, apoyando su cabeza en el suelo, y con bolsas debajo de sus vidriosos ojos. Una imagen patética.

Lloro por confiar en esa voz.

Era hora de volver. No necesitaba más pruebas, estaba convencida de que algo habitaba en su ático. No estaba demente. Alguien, algo, él, o eso, fuese lo que fuese, era malo.

Y lloro por que sabía exactamente como deshacerse del trauma que sufría ahora mismo.

 **-Te divertirás. Además, podrías traer algo para mí.**  
 **Ahí encontraras a un ser superior a un fantasma, mi hermano. Es la representación de lo que creemos que sucederá, la mayor posibilidad de un calculo. Una ilusión. No importa cuanto creamos que sucederá algo, mientras no pase, seguirá siendo una ilusión, una probabilidad que no sucede. Te ayudara a que estés segura de mi existencia.**

 **Soy algo que ha existido antes del inicio, algo que existirá después del fin.**

 **Cuando el Sol queme todo, y se escuchen gritos de ayuda, los únicos supervivientes que quedaran son aquellos reyes que siempre supieron que hubo algo más. Y salvaran este mundo, salvaran a la humanidad. Por que siempre hubo algo más.**

 **Somos la oscuridad que los protege.**

 **Somos los dioses que les mienten.**

 **Somos los pintores de falsa fe.**

 **Somos los hijos de sus rivales.**

 **Con armas encima y leyendo biblias.**

 **Largo de aquí, y salva tu fe. Lejos de esta puerta.**

La primera fase del plan estaba completa, quedaban otras tres.


	3. Aceptación

En esta ocasión, a pesar de que la mayor parte del hogar se encontrara a oscuras, se podía notar a una silueta humana delante del acceso abierto al ático. Charlaba con el ser innombrable. El resto de los miembros de la familia dormía como siempre, ignorando la situación que afrontaba uno de los suyos.

 **-Hace** **mucho** **tiempo, un soldado ruso fue capturado durante un ataque naval contra una embarcación** **China. Lo enviaron a una** **cárcel** **de** **máxima** **seguridad. Por años observo** **horrores** **tan** **fuertes** **que** **lo** **cambiaron** **por** **dentro** **y** **por** **fuera. Desde** **el** **descenso** **a** **la** **demencia** **de** **sus** **compañeros, hasta** **recurrir al** **canibalismo** **por** **falta** **de** **comida. Sin** **embargo, a** **pesar** **de** **que** **eran** **muchos** **los** **que** **morían** **en** **cautiverio, él** **creyó** **que** **existía** **una** **mínima** **posibilidad** **de** **escapar, así** **que** **espero** **su** **oportunidad. Con** **la** **ayuda** **de** **dos** **prisioneros** **norteamericanos** **y** **un** **traidor** **de** **la** **nación** **pudo** **salir** **en** **un** **teleférico, el** **cual** **fue** **derribado** **a** **los** **pocos** **momentos** **de** **su** **liberación** **y** **cayo** **desde** **una** **gran** **altura. Ese** **hombre** **murió** **creyendo** **que** **podría** **ser** **libre, nunca** **acepto** **la** **realidad. Así** **como** **tu** **no** **aceptas** **mi** **presencia** **en** **esta** **casa.**

-Eres el producto de algún químico o un gas toxico, solo eres una especie de espejismo. Es imposible que exista alguien como tú, que haya estado aquí desde siempre, y nunca lo notáramos.

 **-Si** **no** **soy** **real** **¿Porque** **no** **subes** **aquí** **y** **lo** **averiguas?**

Sostenía una libreta en sus manos, donde anotaba todo lo que la aberración le contaba. Estaba segura de que todo era una metáfora que enviaba su cerebro para advertirle sobre algo, convencida de que el cerebro humano era tan inteligente y misterioso como para realizar estas acciones de manera involuntaria como consecuencia de los alucinógenos no letales de que estaba segura que inhalaba.

-Por que las alucinaciones se volverían más fuertes, y quizás podría sufrir de un colapso al estar expuesta a esos químicos seguramente ocultos detrás de la madera o en las tuberías.

 **-No. No** **es** **eso. Puedo** **sentirlo, puedo olerlo. Es** **miedo. Intentas** **bloquearme, y** **buscas** **una** **explicación** **lógica** **a** **esto. No la** **hay, así que** **te** **defiendes** **con** **excusas** **ridículas. Temes** **mi** **existencia. Sabes** **de** **lo** **que** **puedo** **ser** **capaz.**

-Bien... Esto sera difícil de descifrar.

 **-¿Quieres descifrar** **algo? Pues** **quiero** **que** **anotes** **esto** **en** **tu** **libreta...**

Era una dirección exacta, la ubicación de un hogar. Se pregunto de donde habría sacado su mente las indicaciones precisas para guiarla a ese lugar.

 **-Encontraras** **respuestas. Y** **algo** **para** **alimentarme. Cuando** **sepas** **la** **verdad, entonces** **volverás** **aquí.**

Después de apuntar algunas cosas más que le decía el devorador de miedos, volvió a su cama en silencio con la máxima discreción que pudo. Despertar a la bebé que dormía en su habitación causaría que hiciera un escándalo, cosa que no le convenía.

Al día siguiente intento descifrar los comentarios de la voz en su cabeza, le fue imposible. Trato de traducirlos a otros idiomas, o transformarlos a códigos binarios, pero no encontró nada. Sus palabras no eran de doble sentido, no eran una metáfora, no escondían algún mensaje. Eran claras y concisas.

Aunque de todas formas podía confirmar su hipótesis de una manera.

Sin decirle nada a sus hermanos ni a sus padres, salio de la casa rumbo al destino que le indico la alucinación. Confiaba en que no se darían cuenta de su ausencia, pues estarían ocupados con sus propios asuntos. Recordaba que nunca le presto atención antes, creyendo que eran exageraciones suyas. Mas al notar que los llamados no cesaban, supo que tendría que llegar al fondo de esto.

El lugar a donde le llevaron las indicaciones fue a una casa antigua y sucia. De dos pisos, las ventanas selladas con madera, llena de polvo y telarañas, hoyos en las paredes, y un buzón destrozado. Aún era de día, y de todas formas ese sitio tenia un aspecto tenebroso. No se dejo intimidar y avanzo decidida a tocar el timbre. Un pitido se oyó, a los pocos segundos escucho pasos en el interior, y a alguien girando la perilla.

Un hombre grande y robusto, con una gran barba pelirroja que le tapaba el cuello, calvo, y vistiendo un ropaje de granjero de color verde abrió la puerta. No estaba contento de verla. Ninguno hablo, pues Lisa estaba sorprendida de su altura, y el sujeto no dejaba de mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpe señor... —Tosió para aclarar su voz y disimular sus nervios— Estoy aquí por que al parecer usted fue propietario de una residencia, ¿No le suena familiar el apellido Loud?

No respondió, ingreso a su hogar y dejo la entrada abierta. Lisa supuso de que era la invitación para entrar. Por dentro el sitio parecía más abandonado, todo estaba cubierto de tierra y arena, los sillones estaban destrozados, y la mesa en el centro de la sala podría romperse en cualquier momento. Unos cuantos libros se hallaban encima de una estantería junto a unos retratos a blanco y negro.

El tipo tomo asiento en el sillón más grande, una nube de polvo se levanto cuando lo hizo. Analizaba a la invitada de pies a cabeza. Lisa prefirió quedarse de pie. Acomodo sus lentes antes de continuar.

-De verdad debería considerar limpiar este lugar, o mudarse. —La actitud del propietario no cambiaba. Su mirada la perturbaba— Como iba diciendo, usted abandono una propiedad hace mucho tiempo. Hace como 18 años probablemente, ¿No tiene algún recuerdo de eso?

No hubo respuesta. La situación comenzaba a ponerse aun más tensa.

-Pues, señor, sea lo que sea que hizo en su antigua residencia, dejo algo detrás. Creo que es una especie de alucinógeno, capaz de causar fuertes ilusiones y espejismos.

Finalmente, hablo.

 **-No** **he** **dejado** **nada** **detrás, tú** **si.** —Se sorprendió al escucharlo. Esperaba una voz autoritaria y masculina, por el contrario, su voz era ronca y se esforzaba por pronunciar las palabras— **Te ha** **mandado** **él, ¿Verdad? Los anteriores** **nunca** **fueron** **tan** **jóvenes.**

Trago saliva. Esto no guardaba ni un sentido. No cabía la más remota posibilidad de que esa voz fuera real, ¿Como demonios sabia quien la había guiado?  
El hombre se puso de pie y se dirigió a la estantería, tomo uno de los retratos y paso su dedo sobre las imágenes con algo de melancolía.

 **-Nadie** **me** **visitaría** **de** **no** **ser** **por** **él. Siempre** **me** **quedo** **esperando, y** **cada** **vez** **que** **él** **quiere** **salir, recurre** **a** **mí. Siempre** **soy** **el** **primero** **en** **caer. Cada** **vez** **que** **nos** **levantamos** **estamos** **condenados** **a** **ser** **devueltos** **a** **nuestras** **prisiones** **en** **el** **mismo** **orden. Eres** **una** **niña** **lista.**

Hizo los recuadros y libros a un lado, buscaba algo. Lisa daba pasos cortos en dirección a la salida, no deseaba estar más tiempo ahí. Su pulso acelerado, su sudor en la frente, junto con sus escalofríos, eran clara señal de que estaba con miedo.

 **-Supongo** **que** **ya** **habrás** **descifrado** **cuales** **son** **mis** **intenciones.**

Levanto un pañuelo, parecía tener un liquido rociado encima, pues estaba manchado. Se acerco lentamente a ella, quien reacciono alejándose cada vez más a la par que se aproximaba.

 **-Voy a hacerle tantas cosas a tu cuerpo...**

Corrió en dirección a la puerta de salida. Por algún motivo, le fue imposible abrirla, estaba bloqueada. El sujeto no se detenía, pateaba los muebles hacia un lado, con ese pañuelo en mano.

 **-Lo he dejado ya...** — Entonaba una especie de cántico— **Yo ya no hago eso, yo ya no comercio. Me duele mucho que no crean mi verdad.**

Huyo hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina. El sitio estaba igual de asqueroso que la sala. Podía esconderse dentro de uno de los reposteros, pues no guardaban nada dentro. El sonido de la caminata del hombre destrozando sus muebles aumentaba de intensidad.

 **-Antes me levantaba a medianoche para probar un poco más. Me miraba al espejo, y veía mi mandíbula desencajada, mis ojos salían de sus cuencas. Tuve que empeñar mi cosas para complacerme. Y termine por ahogarme con mi propio vicio.**

De un solo jalón destrozo el portón, la tomo del cuello. Se defendió mordiéndolo en la mano; la soltó a causa del dolor producido. Volvió a reanudar su carrera por su vida. No encontró otro escondite, no encontró una salida, sus opciones se agotaban.

 **-Andaba paranoico cuando estaba sereno. En mi mundo no había amigos. No era como en viejos tiempos, ya nadie era uña y carne. Prefería vivir en una realidad virtual. Nadie se preocupaba por mi. ¿Cual era el sentido de vivir entonces?**

Fue acorralada en un rincón, sin escapatoria. La mirada llena de cólera del dueño de esa casa solo empeoraban las cosas. De espaldas contra la pared, la respiración agitada, y con el corazón en la mano; se sentía tan débil. Era inteligente, quizás la más lista de la ciudad, pero ahora mismo no le serviría de mucho. Sus palabras misteriosas sin sentido eran tormentos para sus últimos momentos de vida.

 **-Llevaba una marca grabada con fuego. Era un esclavo, tenia que rendir tributo a la raza superior. Nací para morir violentamente. Es el momento que más recuerdo, es la vida que más recuerdo. Cuando eran adultos se llevaban a mis hermanos.** —Se arrodillo frente a ella, la sujeto con rudeza de los cabellos, y acerco el pañuelo a su rostro— **Ese día, aunque todavía nada sucedía, podía sentir el dolor horas antes de que comenzara mi tortura. Oía el clamor de las personas coreando el nombre de mi asesino. Si iba a irme, me llevaría a él conmigo.**

Sonreía, en tono de burla contra ella.

 **-Matan a sus semejantes, por dinero, por territorio, o por pura diversión. Que ironía de que me llamen animal. Clavaron banderillas en mi espalda, disfrutaban de mi agonía. ¿Y ustedes son la raza evolucionada? Eso no era una barbarie, era una cultura, tradición. Y se extrañaron cuando contraataque. Golpe tras golpe, gritos de espanto y desesperación. Lo arrastre por todo el suelo, mi cornamenta se volvió carmesí. Y lo ultimo que oí, fue el llanto de su esposa, y la sirena de la ambulancia.**

La soltó, y se puso de pie. Lisa no entendía que pasaba por la mente del extraño sujeto.

 **-Mi misión, no es matarte. Mi misión, es asustarte.  
**  
De uno de sus bolsillos saco un gran cuchillo de carnicero, y lo expuso delante de ella. Coloco la hoja sobre su propio cuello. Dispuesto a cometer un horrendo acto.

 **-Tu y yo sabemos que solo existe una manera de que olvides esta experiencia. Espera...**

La hoja dibujo un corte en su cuello, liberando una cascada de sangre que se deslizo por su pecho, cruzando sus piernas, hasta manchar sus pies y el suelo. Cayo arrodillado, con los ojos desorbitados.

 **-Y sigue...** —Fueron sus ultimas palabras.

Los residentes del vecindario oyeron un grito de terror proveniente de la espantosa casa, abandonada hace ya muchas décadas.

 **-Su nombre fue Dimas, al menos en esa época. De hecho, acepto algo. Acepto que de todas maneras estaba muerto. Su destino era morir, como lo fue en todas sus reencarnaciones.  
Estaba condenado a sufrir, a ser un error, una decepción. Y él lo acepto.  
Y si iba a ser una desgracia, se prometió a sí mismo que seria la mayor desgracia que el mundo jamas hubiera recibido. Es un ejemplo a seguir.**

 **Todos los caminos nos llevan al mismo final, pero es decisión tuya, como llegaras a este final.**

 **Y es tu decisión seguir creyendo que no existo.**

 **Somos los dioses que les mienten.**

 **Somos la oscuridad que los protege.**

 **Somos los pintores de falsa fe.**

 **Somos los hijos de sus rivales.**

 **Somos la razón por la cual no pueden escapar.**

 **Con armas encima y leyendo biblias.**

 **Largo de aquí y salva tu fe. Lejos de esta puerta.**

Segunda fase del plan, completada.


	4. Negación

**-Siempre fuiste mi favorita. ¿Lo sabes, no es así? Por supuesto que lo sabes. No solo por tu actitud diferente a la del resto, sino por tu conexión con el otro lado. Tanto tiempo rodeada de muertos, y aferrándote a la vida al mismo tiempo. Ven, sabes que hacer.**

No había ni una luz que le dejara ver el camino hacia el ático, por suerte conocía la casa de pies a cabeza. Esa voz era la más clara y fuerte que había escuchado desde que inicio con estas cosas de contactar fantasmas desde su habitación. Odiaba tener miedo, era una debilidad que no le permitía concentrarse en lo suyo. Las ofensas y la discriminación que recibía gracias a que no hacía lo que se supone que una chica de su edad debería hacer la dejaban en un estado de depresión, hasta el punto de odiar sus gustos. Sin embargo, conocía una manera de encargarse de su odio. En vez de resolver sus problemas charlando, o ignorando los insultos, recurría a este ente invisible para que le ayudara a sobrellevar su situación.

-Hazlo rápido, no quiero que me descubran. —No le temía a él, ni siquiera cerraba los ojos cuando ascendía a su escondite, la oscuridad era suficiente camuflaje. Le interesaba un comino como lucia, su único objetivo era deshacerse de sus miedos.

 **-Hueles muy bien. Y no me refiero solo a tus traumas.** —Era la única que dejaba que el monstruo la tocase; sentía sus uñas largas, o garras, recorrer su espalda y hombros. Parecía que le gustase su figura— **Eres preciosa, tu hermano debe estar orgulloso, y muy celoso cada vez que te presenta.**

-Cierra la boca. Vine acá para que me ayudarás, no para que charlemos. —Podría decirse que era ella quien controlaba al monstruo.

 **-De acuerdo. Comencemos.** —Un viento frío recorrió su frente, pasos lentos se acercaban y alejaban de ella, y algo viscoso y pegajoso se raspaba por su cuello— **Cuanta tentación. Un día de estos no podre soportar mucho más.**

Esas sensaciones desaparecieron de golpe. La relajación la invadió después de que terminara la sesión con su amigo, ignoraba todos sus halagos.

-Nos vemos.

Estaba a punto de bajar por los escalones, cuando la voz le suplico que le escuchara un momento más.

 **-Espera. Tengo que decirte algo.**

-¿Y que es?

 **-No podemos seguir haciendo esto.**

Se exalto. No entendía que quería decir. ¿Acaso ya no quería ayudarla? ¿Que iba a hacer ahora?, enfrentar todo lo que pasaba ella sola no era una opción.

 **-No te dejare, tranquila. Hay una manera de poder erradicar esos miedos de una vez, sin que vuelvas aquí.**

-¿Como? ¿De que estas hablando?

 **-Escucha atentamente...**

 **Las ovejas siempre son guiadas por el pastor, destinadas a seguir un camino por el resto de su vida, condenados. No obstante, hay algo a lo que el pastor teme. En cada rebaño existe una oveja negra que se niega a aceptar su destino. Existen dos opciones para esta oveja: Convertirse en un pastor, o recibir un castigo peor que la muerte.**

 **Y tu... eres la oveja negra.**

Pidió permiso para ir al baño, tendría mínimo diez minutos para cumplir lo que la voz le pidió. Reviso si alguien se encontraba en las letrinas antes de cerrar la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera su extraño ritual. Se miro frente al espejo, quedando delante de su imagen. El reflejo mostraba a alguien nerviosa que no estaba segura de lo que iba a cometer en ese instante.

 **-Las escuelas son campos de batallas llenos de odio, escondidos tras la ridícula excusa de que "los niños no pueden ser crueles". Se equivocaron con este.**

-Espera y sigue.

Dijo sin más, con la respiración agitada. Algo extraño sucedía, el sitio estaba calmado, demasiado. Era una escuela, llena de chicos, era imposible que se quedaran callados por completo. No se oía ni un solo sonido.

 **-Negar seguir a tu destino puede traerte graves consecuencias. Uno de los míos se negó a aceptar su destino, se negó a morir, se negó a no nacer. Si ese ser era concebido, acabaría con la vida de su progenitora. Pero no le importó.**

Los espejos fueron manchados por niebla, distorsionando sus imágenes. Se asusto, y no por esta rara situación. Algo en el reflejo apareció. Su silueta distorsionada tenia detrás a otra mucho más grande. Un bulto oscuro y gigante.

 **-Y siguió su camino. Ignorando las advertencias, andando, caminando. Por su cuenta logro salir adelante, negándose a todo lo que la vida le daba, él se lo quería ganar.**

Se dio media vuelta, esperaba encontrar algo horroroso. Mas no vio nada, seguía sola en el baño. Se volvió al espejo que aun mostraba al espeluznante gigante. Con su mano aclaro la imagen, revelando poco a poco a esa aparición.

Un hombre alto y fuerte, vistiendo una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón café se revelaba detrás de ella, al menos en el espejo.

Algo destacaba en él, aparte de su extraña vestimenta.

 **-Es un aborto. Algo que no debió estar aquí, algo horrible. Su alma no es aceptada ni allá arriba ni allá abajo.**

Su rostro era cubierto por una máscara de oveja, oscura como la noche. Sin previo aviso, el hombre gigante se acercó rápidamente, chocando contra el vidrio, ocasionando que la muchacha cayera de espaldas por el susto. Quería romperlo, estaba atrapado. No decía nada, solo liberaba sonidos desagradables como jadeos y una toa incontrolable.

 **-Una aberración. Una carga. Un insecto. Algo de un aspecto tan asqueroso que el mundo estaría en su contra si lo conocieran.**

Gritaba, pero no era su voz. Eran voces de niños llorando, mujeres gritando, hombres suplicando. El llanto de almas en pena, esperando salir. Quiso huir, la puerta estaba bloqueada. No lo resistía, en cualquier momento sufriría una convulsión, o un paro cardíaco. Sentía el corazón a punto de saltar de su boca, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. No se suponía que debía ser así. No debía de tener miedo, se supone que lo había perdido. ¿Que le sucedía?

 **-Perderás tus miedos por completo, si tan solo tu te niegas también.**

Negarse. Era la respuesta. Podía tener todo el miedo que quiera, podría sufrir y sentir que iba a morir, y esa no era excusa para dejarle hacerlo. Se negó a morir ahí.

Por sus propio medios, y con las piernas temblando, camino contra la imagen dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

El ser seguía emitiendo sonidos perturbadores, más fuertes y largos. Sonidos de ambulancias, ríos, bombas explotando, disparos. Sufrimiento.

La chica no retrocedió, quedo delante de esa cosa. Tomo bocanadas de aire, lo que estaba por hacer le dejaría una marca difícil de esconder. Y la oveja negra, adivinando sus intenciones, solo atinó a decir una cosa antes de desaparecer.

 **-No...**

Un solo golpe que le reventó los nudillos basto para rajar el gran espejo de una vez; el hombre se fue junto con su escándalo, desvaneciéndose de golpe.

Uso el lavabo para mojar sus heridas de donde salía sangre. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, producidas por el dolor, y el miedo. Nunca debió hacerle caso, nunca debió escucharlo. Era demasiado tarde, enfrento el miedo, no lo perdió. Ese monstruo sabia que eso sucedería, por eso la mando con él. Fue una tonta.

 **-Siempre fuiste mi favorita. Rodeada de tanta oscuridad... E ignorándola. Evitabas escuchar, no podías. Tu hermana traía espíritus que se comunicaban con ella, no contó con que también lo harían contigo. La negación es hermosa. Nos hace vivir felices en la ignorancia. ¿No lo crees, Lynn?**

Estaba hecho. Tres de sus enviadas le trajeron traumas tan fuertes que era suficiente para poder salir y condenarlas de una vez, solo hacia falta un último paso.

 **-Se ilusionan conmigo. Me niegan, me aceptan. La única manera de ser felices, es olvidándome. Les es imposible, eventualmente llega el momento de pensar en mi, y se asustan. Me temen.**

 **Y me encanta.**

La noche siguiente a la que converso con Lynn, invito a otra para que le trajera algo material, su plan estaba por terminar de ejecutarse. Leni se escabulló de su cuarto hacia el ático, llevando consigo un pequeño farol sin encender, cosa que le encargó esa voz.

 **-¿Lo trajiste?**

-Por supuesto. ¿Para que lo necesita, señor?

 **-Este lugar es muy oscuro, necesito iluminarlo un poco más. Gracias.**

-De acuerdo, lo dejare acá. —Lo coloco justo en el ultimo escalón, y se despidió antes de volver a dormir.

La éxtasis domino al monstruo, no podía creer que estaba tan cerca de salir. Cogió la pequeña lampara entre sus manos, temblando, y encendió un pequeño fósforo. Lo admiro por varios segundos antes de usarlo para encender el objeto que tenia en sus dedos.

Una luz diminuta ilumino una pequeña parte del ático. Si alguien pudiese ver la diminuta zona que se ilumino en el sitio hubiera muerto de un ataque cardíaco al ver la horrible escena que se presentaba. Lo poco que se podía notar fue a unas cuatro siluetas humanoides, escondidas en las sombras. Lo rasgos que más destacaban de estas eran un par de ojos psicóticos mirando a todas las direcciones, una barba pelirroja manchada de sangre, y una mascara de oveja quebrantada. Y a su horrible líder, el ser más repulsivo de la tierra. Comento algo antes de apagar la luz soplándola, un ultimo mensaje.

 **-Estamos aquí...**

Su estructura física, incapaz de ser descrita por un ser humano, capaz de hacer gritar a un mudo, espantar a un ciego, y ocasionar suicidios masivos era...

Era...

Era...

Oh, Dios mio, ten piedad. Ten piedad de sus almas.

 **Somos los dioses que les mienten.**

 **Somos la oscuridad que los protege.**

 **Somos los pintores de falsa fe.**

 **Somos la conciencia que te sofoca.**

 **Somos la razón por la cual están aquí.**

 **Somos la razón por la cual no pueden escapar.**

 **Somos los hijos de sus rivales.**

 **Con armas encima y leyendo biblias.**

 **Somos su pasado y presente.**

 **Somos la incógnita entre la mentira y la verdad.**

 **Somos el estandarte de una ciega voluntad.**

 **¿Quienes somos?**

 **¿Quien soy?**

 **Soy...**


	5. Final

**Fue** **a** **medianoche, cuando** **los** **miembros** **de** **la** **familia** **descansaban, en** **que** **ejecute** **la** **fase** **final** **del** **plan. No** **sabes** **cuanto** **tiempo** **espere por** **ese** **momento, necesitaba** **ser** **libre** **de** **una** **vez** **para** **poder** **sentir** **el** **aire** **rozando** **mi** **piel, oler** **las** **flores** **hermosas, y** **ver** **los** **paisajes** **más** **bellos.**

 **Nunca** **elegí** **este** **camino, y** **jamas** **lo** **quise** **hacer** **algo** **personal, ¿Sabes? Fue** **solo** **una** **especie** **de** **negocio. He** **existido** **desde** **que** **las** **personas** **se** **dieron** **cuenta** **de** **que** **el** **tiempo** **existe y no** **se** **detiene, esa** **idea** **terrorífica** **les** **hace** **pensar** **tanto** **en** **mí** **que** **terminaron** **por** **volverme** **real. Mientras** **sigan** **creyendo** **en** **mí** **yo** **permaneceré** **en** **este** **mundo.**

 **Por** **supuesto que** **no** **vine** **sólo, mis** **hermanos** **nacieron** **de** **sus** **creencias** **también. Aunque** **"hermanos" es** **una** **palabra** **muy** **fuerte, quizás** **el** **termino** **adecuado** **es** **"complementos". Sin** **ellos** **no** **podría** **tener** **una** **forma** **física.**

 **Me** **alimento** **del** **miedo, la** **debilidad** **más** **grande** **del** **ser** **humano. Y** **en** **esa** **casa** **había** **mucho** **miedo, más** **que** **en** **otras** **que** **visite** **antes. Esa** **familia, esos** **niños, tenían** **un** **sentimiento** **que** **no** **compartían** **con** **nadie, un** **temor** **tan** **grande** **que** **ni** **siquiera** **ellos** **sabían** **que** **tenían. El** **miedo** **a** **perder** **todo. Por** **que** **tarde** **o** **temprano, su** **familia** **terminaría** **por** **dividirse** **y** **seguir** **su** **camino** **cada** **uno. Y** **el** **miedo** **de** **un** **niño** **es** **lo** **más** **grande** **de** **todo.**

 **Los** **estudie, los** **analice, los** **ayude, los** **cuide. Al** **final, solo** **quedaba** **una** **cosa** **por** **hacer.**

 **Recuerdo** **que** **ese** **día** **fui** **yo** **quien** **cito** **a** **cada** **una** **de** **mis** **protegidas. Todas** **se** **asombraron** **al** **encontrarse** **en** **el** **corredor, yendo** **cada** **una** **a** **la** **misma** **dirección. Inventaron** **excusas** **justificando** **sus** **salidas, preocupadas** **por** **que** **el** **secreto** **que** **compartían** **sin** **saberlo** **sea** **revelado, así** **que** **las** **tranquilice.**

 **Les** **dije** **que** **no** **se** **preocuparan, que** **estaba** **todo** **calculado. Les** **informe** **de** **que** **me** **iría** **de** **su** **casa** **esa** **misma** **noche, y** **las** **dejaría atrás. Les** **pedí** **un** **ultimo** **favor. Dudaron, las** **vi** **compartir** **miradas** **de** **desconfianza** **entre** **ellas. Quizás** **por** **que** **aún** **no** **creían** **de** **que** **todas** **conocían** **mi** **estadía** **en** **el** **ático** **de** **su casa. Llame** **a** **la** **más** **lista, la** **más** **pequeña. Ella** **se** **acerco** **hasta** **el** **último** **peldaño** **de** **la** **escalera.**

 **No** **me** **imagino** **la** **cara** **que** **pusieron** **las** **otras** **cuando** **la** **jale** **dentro** **conmigo. No** **la** **hice** **gritar, le** **tape** **la** **boca** **con** **mis** **manos, y** **aplaste** **su** **cabeza, empecé** **a estrujar poco a** **poco. Las** **muchachas** **se** **debieron** **haber** **quedado** **sorprendidas, o** **asustadas, al** **ver** **desaparecer** **a** **su** **hermana** **y** **escuchar** **un** **cráneo** **partiéndose, quebrándose.**

 **La** **cara** **de** **terror** **fue** **lo** **más** **satisfactorio** **para** **mi, ver** **escurrir** **su** **sangre** **por** **mis** **dedos, y** **observar** **como** **es que** **dejaba** **de** **moverse. No** **estaba** **muerta. Antes** **de** **que** **abandonara** **este** **mundo** **acerque** **mi** **boca** **sin** **labios** **y** **con** **grandes** **colmillos** **a** **la** **de** **ella. Absorbí** **su** **alma, y** **la** **pude** **sentir** **dentro** **de** **mí, junto** **a** **las** **otras** **miles** **que** **lloraban** **al** **ver** **la llegada** **de** **una** **nueva.**

 **Entonces** **me** **libere** **junto con sus peores** **miedos. Descendí** **por** **la** **escalera, mostrando** **mi** **figura** **grotesca. Sus** **rostros** **palidecieron, y** **no** **solo** **por** **el** **asco, sus** **miedos** **regresaron, esta vez, más fuertes. Se** **horrorizaron** **tanto** **que** **sus** **piernas** **no** **respondían, y** **dejaron** **de** **respirar. No** **podían** **gritar, la** **voz** **no** **les** **salia, y** **yo** **oía** **sus** **latidos** **como** **si** **estuvieran** **a** **mi** **alcance.**

 **Me** **acerque** **a** **la** **más** **torpe, la** **más** **inocente. La** **diferencia** **de** **altura** **era** **mucha. Quedamos** **uno delante del** **otro; yo** **con** **una** **gran sonrisa, mostrando** **mis** **dientes** **siendo** **repasados** **por** **mi** **gran** **lengua; y** **ella** **petrificada** **como** **una** **piedra.**

 **En** **ese** **momento** **pensé: "Su** **corazón** **al** **alcance** **de** **mi** **mano. ¿Porque no?"**

 **Y** **con** **un** **movimiento** **rápido, le** **abrí** **la** **boca** **con** **ambas** **manos, partiendo** **su** **mandíbula. Introduje** **una** **de** **mis** **manos** **dentro, rebuscando** **en** **su** **interior** **mi** **recompensa. Le** **arranque** **su** **órgano** **vital** **más** **importante** **junto** **con** **sus** **vísceras, admire** **con** **orgullo** **mi obra** **final. El** **cuerpo** **quedo** **arrodillado, con** **la** **cabeza** **hacia** **arriba, los** **ojos** **desorbitados, y** **la** **boca** **derramando** **una** **catarata** **de** **liquido** **rojo** **junto** **con** **unos** **cuantos** **órganos. Le** **di** **un** **mordisco** **para** **poder** **llevarme** **su** **alma.**

 **Hermoso.**

 **Dirigí** **mi** **mirada** **hacia** **las** **restantes, no** **se** **movían. Sus** **rostros** **no** **expresaban** **otra** **cosa** **que** **no** **fuera** **terror, una que** **otra** **lágrima** **se** **liberaba** **y** **caía** **por** **sus** **mejillas. No** **reaccionaban, pero** **sabían** **lo** **que** **pasaba.**  
 **Las** **tome** **de** **la** **nuca** **y** **las** **lleve** **al** **ático, mi** **morada. No** **trataron** **de** **defenderse, sus** **traumas** **no** **se** **los** **permitían.**

 **Obligue** **a** **mi** **favorita** **a** **arrodillarse para** **que** **viera** **lo** **que** **estaba** **a** **punto** **de** **hacer, la** **fiesta** **que** **iba** **a** **armar. Tuve** **que encender** **el** **pequeño** **farol** **que** **tenia** **para** **que** **lograra** **ver** **mi** **atrocidad. Sujete** **a** **su** **hermana** **desde** **las** **piernas** **con** **mis** **dos** **brazos, quien quedo boca** **abajo** **enfrente** **de** **mí, elevada del** **suelo. En** **ese** **momento** **agradecí** **que** **tuviera un par de brazos más, uno** **me** **serviría** **para** **taparle** **la** **boca** **y** **evitar** **que** **gritase, y** **el** **otro** **para** **destrozarla** **por** **la** **mitad.**

 **Use** **mis** **garras** **para** **empezar** **a** **desgarrar** **desde** **la** **entrepierna. Termine** **rápidamente** **con** **la** **zona** **inferior, acabe** **con** **su** **útero** **y** **llegue** **hacia** **los** **intestinos** **y** **el** **estomago, no** **me** **detuve. Sus** **órganos** **colgaban, y** **ella** **gritaba, o** **lo** **intentaba. No** **emitía** **sonido** **alguno, se** **lo** **impedí. Alcance** **los** **pulmones** **y** **continúe** **con** **mi** **faena, ya** **había** **quedado** **inerte** **para** **ese** **momento. Fue** **suficiente** **cuando** **estuve en el** **cuello, solo** **basto** **con** **tirar** **de** **sus** **piernas** **para** **dividirla** **en** **dos. Los** **pedazos** **liberaron** **un** **mar** **de** **sangre** **que** **mancharon** **mis** **pies. Lamí** **la** **sangre** **entre** **mis** **dedos, consumiendo** **su** **esencia** **también. Solo** **quedaba** **una.**

 **Lloraba, su** **rostro** **no** **cambiaba, pero** **lloraba.**

 **Mi** **favorita, finalmente, ella** **y** **yo. La** **deseaba** **tanto, anhelaba** **su** **carne. Solté** **los** **restos** **de** **su** **hermana** **y** **me** **dirigí** **a** **ella, iba** **a** **mantenerla** **viva** **todo** **lo** **que** **pudiera** **para** **disfrutar** **de** **su** **cuerpo. Nadie** **seria** **testigo** **del** **acto** **que** **cometería, ni** **siquiera** **la** **luz. Antes** **de** **apagar** **el** **farol, y** **dar** **inicio** **a** **mi** **diversión, quise** **hablarle. Siempre** **me** **gusto** **que** **dijeran** **mi** **nombre.**

 **Acerque** **mi** **rostro** **a** **la** **de** **ella, y** **le** **hable** **al** **oído:**

 **-Di** **mi** **nombre. Di** **quien** **soy. Por** **que** **lo** **sabes** **muy** **bien, con** **todo** **lo** **que sientes** **y** **viste, ya** **debes** **saber** **quien** **soy. Dilo.**

 **Y** **claro** **que** **lo** **dijo. Sonreí, di** **un** **soplido** **para** **apagar** **la** **luz, y** **comencé** **a** **divertirme** **con** **ella.**

 **Resistió** **mucho, aunque no** **lo** **suficiente. Le** **hice** **muchas** **cosas** **mientras** **respiraba, y** **le** **hice** **más** **cuando** **ya** **no** **lo** **hacia. Suplicaba, se retorcía, lloraba, me temía. Digamos que** **termino** **siendo** **nada** **más** **que** **un** **montón** **de huesos** **y** **cabello.**

 **Mi** **trabajo** **no** **terminaba.**

 **Los** **cuerpos** **tendrían** **que** **esconderse, nadie** **se** **enteraría** **jamas** **de** **lo** **que** **paso. No** **te** **diré** **que** **hice** **con** **sus** **restos, eso** **es** **un** **secreto** **que** **no** **sera** **revelado** **jamas. Al** **menos** **no** **por** **ahora.**

 **Quise** **pasar** **por** **la** **habitación** **de** **los** **chicos** **de** **la** **casa, verlos** **dormir** **tranquilamente** **sin que** **supieran** **que** **alguien** **se** **llevo** **a** **unos** **cuantos** **miembros** **de** **su** **familia** **me alegraba. Hasta** **que** **entre al cuarto** **del** **único chico de** **la** **casa.**

 **Lo vi** **dormir** **de** **forma** **pacifica, sonriendo. Por** **mi** **mente** **paso** **la** **idea** **de** **que** **él** **sufriría** **por** **la** **perdida, al** **ser** **el** **hombre** **él** **debió** **haberse** **enterado, se** **supone** **que** **era** **alguien** **en** **quien** **podían** **confiar. Nunca** **le** **dijeron** **nada, y** **él** **lloraría** **por haber** **sido** **imponente** **y** **no** **darse** **cuenta** **antes. Tendría** **que** **salir** **adelante** **sin** **ellas, y** **terminaría** **por olvidar y borraría sus memorias. O** **recordaría** **sus** **bellos** **rostros** **por** **el** **resto** **de** **su** **vida.**

 **Ambas** **cosas** **eran** **igual** **de** **aterradoras.**

 **Ese** **niño** **afrontaría** **una** **prueba** **tan** **grande** **que** **ha** **nadie** **le** **gustaría** **pasar. Me** **di** **cuenta** **de** **lo** **que** **hice. Y me aterre, llore. Llore** **por** **no** **sentir** **remordimiento, llore** **por** **no** **sentir** **piedad, llore** **por** **las** **pesadillas** **que** **le** **ocasionaría** **a** **ese** **niño, cosas** **que** **a** **mi** **me** **asustaban. Por** **todos** **los** **cielos, es** **solo** **un** **niño.**

 **Soy un monstruo, es lo** **que** **hago.**

 **Abandone** **el** **sitio, nunca** **volví** **a** **saber** **de** **ellos. Por** **lo** **menos** **me** **lleve** **sus** **almas, y** **conseguí** **un** **cuerpo** **humano.**

 **¿Sabes cual** **es** **la** **parte** **graciosa? No** **dure** **mucho.**

 **Sí, su** **sacrificio** **fue** **útil, lamentablemente** **el** **destino** **te** **hace** **pasar** **malos** **ratos.**

 **Conseguí** **un** **trabajo, una** **pequeña** **casa, las** **cosas** **mejoraban. Quien** **diría** **que** **acabaría** **de** **una** **manera** **tan** **estúpida.**

 **Sucedió** **en** **un** **bus. Comí** **una** **lata** **de** **atún** **con** **un** **tenedor, el** **sitio** **apestaba** **a** **pescado, poco** **me** **importo** **pues** **me** **moría** **de** **hambre. Las** **ancianas** **me** **miraban** **cuchicheando** **unas** **cuantas** **cosas** **sobre** **mis** **modales. Llegue** **a** **mi parada, tenia** **tanta** **prisa** **que** **deje** **mi** **tenedor** **entre** **los** **asientos.**

 **Tengo** **entendido** **de** **que** **al** **transporte** **se** **subió** **un** **tipo** **con** **malas** **juntas, y** **se** **sentó** **en** **el** **sitio** **en** **el cual** **yo** **estaba, como** **el** **bus** **andaba** **vacío, decidió** **encender** **un** **cigarrillo. En** **otra** **parada** **abordo** **un** **ejecutivo** **importante, que** **estaba** **teniendo** **un** **mal** **día. Se** **sentó** **dos** **filas** **delante** **del** **que** **te** **cuento, y** **el** **olor** **llego** **hasta** **él.**

 **Molesto, se** **levanto** **y** **fue** **a** **reclamar, el** **fumador** **se** **encontraba** **en** **su** **mundo** **y** **no** **le** **prestaba** **atención** **a** **sus** **quejas. Le** **dio** **un** **par** **de** **patadas, y** **reacciono. Empezó una pelea.**

 **El** **ejecutivo** **esquivo** **los** **ataques, dio** **la** **contra** **de** **manera** **rápida, y** **no paro** **hasta** **que** **sintió** **las** **manos** **bien** **calientes. Se** **volvió** **para** **volver** **hasta** **su** **asiento, entonces** **lo** **vio** **y** **se** **quedo** **sin** **aliento: Una** **aguja** **fría** **que** **en** **su** **carne** **penetraba; creyendo** **que** **le** **había** **contagiado** **alguna** **enfermedad, regreso** **dispuesto** **a** **cometer** **una** **locura.**

 **Que** **mundo** **tan pequeño. El** **ejecutivo** **encontró** **el** **tenedor, según** **el** **informe** **policial, la perdida** **de** **masa** **en** **la** **cuenca** **ocular** **termino** **con** **la** **vida** **de** **la** **víctima. ¿Sabes** **cual** **es** **la** **peor** **parte?**

 **El** **ejecutivo** **agresivo** **usaba** **guantes, y** **encontraron** **mis** **huellas** **en** **el** **curioso** **arma** **homicida.**

 **No** **dure** **mucho** **tras** **las rejas. Mi** **cuerpo** **murió** **a** **los** **pocos** **meses. Ahora** **habito** **en** **este** **lugar, junto** **a** **ti. Y** **puedo** **oler** **tu** **miedo.**  
 **Que malos modales los míos, deja que me presente.**

 **Me** **conocen** **de** **muchas** **formas.**

 _ **Espera...**_

 **Me** **conocen** **desde** **múltiples** **épocas.**

 _ **Y**_ _ **sigue...**_

 **Aunque** **a** **mi** **me** **gusta** **que** **me** **llamen** **de** **una** **sola** **forma.**

 _ **A**_ _ **LOS**_ _ **BUITRES.**_

 **Yo** **soy...**

 **No. De hecho, te he contado tanto de mi que ya debes saber quien soy.**

 **Ahora cuéntame** **algo de ti. ¿Como te llamas?**

 _ ** **Los buitres son los únicos que no te abandonaran.****_


	6. ¡NO!

**¡NO!**

 **¡MAL NACIDO!**

 **¿¡COMO ES** **POSIBLE!? TE** **ARREBATE** **A** **CUATRO** **DE** **TUS** **HERMANAS. ¡CUATRO!**

 **Las** **hice** **sufrir, ni** **siquiera** **las** **mate, su** **espíritu** **vive** **en** **mí. Pero** **ellas** **lo** **saben, lo** **sienten. Están** **en una** **eterna** **tortura, junto** **a** **otras** **miles** **de** **almas. Mas** **tú, desgraciado, tú** **eres** **un** **maldito** **imbécil.**

 **No** **puede** **ser** **posible, nadie** **en** **este** **mundo** **lograría** **tal** **estupidez. He** **vivido** **por** **muchos** **años, viviré** **por** **muchos** **siglos, y** **existire** **para** **siempre, jamás** **encontrare** **algo** **como** **esto** **de** **nuevo.**

 **Al** **principio** **fue** **difícil. ¿Cierto? Fue** **una** **maldita** **desgracia que** **le** **ocurriera** **esto** **a** **tu** **familia. Llamaron** **a** **las** **autoridades, buscaron** **por** **todas** **partes, nunca** **volviste** **a** **saber** **de** **ellas. ¡UN TRAUMA** **ASÍ** **NO** **SE** **OLVIDA** **DE** **LA** **NOCHE** **A** **LA** **MAÑANA!**

 **Paso** **tiempo, tuviste** **pesadillas, tuviste** **miedo. ¡NO TE** **RENDISTE! ¡NO DEJASTE** **QUE** **LAS** **LÁGRIMAS** **Y** **LA** **TRISTEZA** **TE** **CONSUMIERA! ¿¡QUIEN HACE** **ESO!?**

 **¡ELLAS DESAPARECIERON! ¡NUNCA SUPISTE** **EL** **PORQUE! ¡NUNCA SUPISTE** **SI** **SEGUÍAN** **CON** **VIDA, O** **SI** **ESTABAN** **MUERTAS** **A** **QUINCE** **METROS** **BAJO** **TIERRA! ¡NUNCA SABRÁS** **COMO** **SERÁ** **LISA** **DE** **GRANDE! ¡NUNCA SABRÁS** **SI** **LUNA** **LOGRARÍA** **ALCANZAR** **LA** **FAMA** **MUNDIAL! ¡NUNCA SABRÁS** **SI** **LENI** **PODRÍA** **HABERSE** **VUELTO** **UNA** **DISEÑADORA** **PROFESIONAL! ¡NUNCA SABRÁS** **SI** **LYNN** **SERÍA** **UNA** **DEPORTISTA** **PROFESIONAL** **RECONOCIDA! ¡Y AÚN** **ASÍ** **SIGUES, RESISTES! ¿¡POR QUE!?**

 **¿¡PORQUE** **NADIE** **MÁS** **LO** **HARÁ!?**

 **¡NO!**

 **¡LO HICISTE...!**

 **Por** **ellas. Por** **tus** **hermanas** **que** **seguían** **contigo. Sabias** **que** **las** **que** **ya** **no** **estaban** **quisieran** **que** **hubieras** **hecho** **eso, o** **al** **menos** **eso** **te** **gustaría** **creer. Ese** **fue** **tu** **sustento, tu** **apoyo. No** **perdiste** **la** **esperanza** **tan** **fácil.**  
 **Pensaste** **en** **Lily, crecería** **sin** **siquiera** **recordar** **el** **rostro** **de** **su** **familia** **perdida, tú** **te** **encargarías** **de** **que** **no** **fuera** **así. No** **dejarías** **que** **sean** **olvidadas, no** **dejarías** **que** **murieran.**

 **Ellas** **vivirían** **en** **tu** **recuerdo.**

 **Me** **das** **asco. Ni** **un** **humano** **es** **capaz** **de** **hacer** **eso.**

 **¿Sabes cuando** **es** **el** **momento** **en** **el** **que** **morimos** **en** **realidad? Cuando** **nos** **olvidan. Cuando** **ya** **no** **haya** **ni** **una** **sola** **persona** **o** **ser** **vivo** **que** **recuerde** **nuestro** **nombre, dejamos** **de** **existir, desaparecemos.**

 **Toda** **tu** **maldita** **vida, rodeado** **de** **afecto** **y** **amor, presumiendo** **eso** **en** **mi** **cara. ¿¡POR QUE** **NO** **CREES** **EN** **MÍ!?**  
 **¡TIENES QUE** **HACERLO! ¡EVENTUALMENTE TE** **LO** **QUITARÉ** **TODO!**

 **¡ILUSIONATE** **CONMIGO!**

 **¡ACEPTAME!**

 **¡NIEGAME!**

 **¡MIRAME!**

 **¡ESTOY** **AQUÍ** **MALDITO!**

 **¡ESCUCHAME!**

 **¡DEJA DE** **SER** **FELIZ! ¡LLORA! ¡LLORA POR** **SU** **MUERTE! ¡NO TE** **ALEGRES** **POR** **SU** **VIDA!**

 **¿¡POR QUE** **ERES** **ASÍ!?**

 **¿¡POR QUE** **ERES** **FELIZ!?**

 **¿¡POR QUE** **NO** **PUEDES** **LLORAR!?**

 **¿Por que..?**

 **¿¡POR QUE** **TÚ!?**

 **¿¡POR QUE** **YO** **NUNCA** **PUEDO** **ALCANZAR** **ESA** **SATISFACCIÓN!?**

 **¿¡POR QUE** **DE** **TODAS** **LAS** **COSAS** **CON** **CONSCIENCIA** **TUVE** **QUE** **SER** **YO** **EL** **ELEGIDO!?**

 **¡ESCUCHAME!**

 **¡NUNCA PEDÍ** **SER** **DIOS!**

 **¡NUNCA PEDÍ** **MATAR!**

 **¡NUNCA PEDÍ** **DESTROZAR** **A** **TODOS** **ESOS** **NIÑOS!**

 **¡MIRAME!**

 **¡NUNCA PEDÍ** **SER** **LA** **OSCURIDAD** **QUE** **TE** **PROTEGE!**

 **¡NUNCA PEDÍ** **QUE** **CREYERAN** **EN** **MÍ!**

 **¡NUNCA PEDÍ** **ARREBATAR** **TANTA** **ESPERANZA!**

 **¡NUNCA PEDÍ** **SER** **ESTO!**

 **¡ES MI** **CONDENADO** **DESTINO! ¡CREE EN** **MÍ! ¡MUCHOS CREEN** **EN** **MÍ! ¡Y AQUELLOS** **QUE** **NO** **LO** **HACEN** **PUEDEN** **VIVIR** **EN** **PAZ** **COMO** **LO** **HACES** **TÚ! ¡CREE!**

 **¡MALDITO!**

 **¡VOY A** **QUITÁRTELO** **TODO! ¿¡ME OYES!? ¡TODO!**

 **¡TODO!**

 **¡TODO!**

 **¡TODO!**

 **¡Todo!**

 **¡Todo!**

 **¡Todo...!**

 **Todo**

 **Todo...**

 **Todo...**

 **Todo.**

 **¿Por que** **yo** **tengo que ser** **el** **malo?**

 **¿Por que** **tengo** **que** **ser** **peor** **que** **la** **muerte?**

 **¿Por que** **tengo** **que** **ser** **el** **pintor** **de** **falsa** **fe?**

 **¿Por que** **tengo** **que** **ser** **yo?**

 **¿Por que** **no** **puedo** **ser** **como tú?**

 **¿Por que** **estoy** **tan** **triste?**

 **¿Por que** **tengo** **que** **ser...?**

 **Basta. Es** **suficiente.**

 **Es** **obvio** **que** **tú** **no** **seguirás** **a** **los** **buitres.**

 **Conseguiste** **algo** **mejor.**

 **Las** **guerras** **no** **se** **ganan** **con** **paz** **y** **amor, pero** **tampoco** **se** **producen.**

 **Eres** **patético.**

Eres un idiota.

Volveré algún día, y quiero verte sufrir.

Quiero verte llorar...

Quiero verte morir.

Esto no se ha acabado. Apenas comienza.


End file.
